Being a Responsible Elf
by DustyRabbit
Summary: Being Steward and Advisor to Elrond, Ruler of Imladris, Erestor had more then enough tasks. Between managing the estate, keeping track of its inhabitants and simply seeing to it that everything runs smoothly. Let's just say it takes a certain kind of elf to keep the place from burning to the ground on a daily basis. Add a babe into the mix, and well.. It just screams headache.


**.oOo.**

" _As long as you have the will to do it, little can really stop you."_

 **.oOo.**

* * *

 **~: Being a Responsible Elf :~**

* * *

As the day grew on, so did his duties. Managing the estate, keeping track of its inhabitants and simply seeing to it that everything ran as smoothly as possible. Well, as smoothly as something as large and independent as the Last Homely House could possibly run by physical measures. Especially since its key residents had no incling whatsoever of how to commit to a schedule.

It was annoying, nerv-wracking and even frustrating to some degree that grown elves needed to be looked after in order for them to function in a more... orderly and responsible fashion. Which made his daily tasks somewhat less illustrious, such as 'sorting through piles of clothing' or 'dragging half-drunken elves out of their beds kicking and screaming'.

Yes, Erestor found many things about his professional life a bit disconcerting. But he had resolved to stay firm. To not give up no matter what was thrown at him. Even if it so happened to be a dirty cloth-diaper that just happened to soar through the air in a direct path towards his head.

Erestor tried not to look too horrified by the thought of having such a foul item bounce off his forearm raised in defense, only for it to land in a even messier heap on the highly polished floor.

His eye twitched.

Perhaps he should have gone and done his other errands first? Erestor contemplated the notion for a moment, but concluded that it had become redunant as of the minute he set his foot inside the rooms of his lord. For exiting now would be interpreted as fleeing from his duties, and such a tangeable insult on his pride as Steward and Advisor to the Lord of the Valley himself would not do.

Instead, Erestor gracefully sidestepped the foul smelling thing, adjusted his robes that had been somewhat displaced and set askew by his impromptu defensive move and brought on his most pleasant face. If only to hide his growing aggrevation.

"My Lord, the diplomats from Lórien are here." He gave a slight bow of his head, knowing that being civil was the best course of action. Politeness had never failed him before, after all.

Half laughing, half desperate eyes swivelled his way. His bent over position over the small table that had been set up for changing and dressing babes made his otherwise lordly stature somewhat... less imposing. Though that could have been partly caused by the sight of the babe chewing on one of his lord's royal hair-knots.

"Erestor. Good, you have come." Elrond's hands deftly tied the last corner of the diaper, pulling down the soft, blue dress-like apparel to cover the infant's chubby tummy and legs. "I thought they were to arrive this afternoon?"

"Yes, well." Erestor straightened, aware of those grey eyes set on him. "It appears the road was more favorable than they first expected."

"Hm.."

Not the goal orientated answer he was hoping to hear. Erestor grasped the inner fold of his longsleeved robe between his fingertips. There was already a room full of obstinate lórien officials waiting and probably commenting on the lack of discipline in the realm, not to mention the House. Wasting time now would only make it worse. But Elrond... The darkhaired elf suppressed a groan as he watched the Lord stride through the room, picking up this and that. Organizing while simultanously _playing_ with the babbling child in his arms, every now and then ticking the poor boy's stomach as if he had all the time in the world at his disposal.

"My lord," Erestor insisted, a bit more firmly this time, which seemed enough to shock the half-elf out of his whimsical mood. Elrond shot him a somewhat quizzical look, bouncing the child on his arm. Erestor's eyes narrowed further. "The _meeting_."

Elrond brightened with insight, "Ah, yes, yes! The meeting."

The Lord promptly started down the hall with Erestor following hot on his heels. Then, after many twist and turns, Elrond stopped, perplexed.

"Erestor?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Erestor replied warily, his mind already sensing a trap. One that was quickly confirmed when Elrond's smile widened, polite yet pleading. His hands stretched out with a silent offering.

Erestor stared into big, baby-blue eyes. So large he could almost see his own reflection in them. Elladan giggled.

He sighed.

This was going to be long day.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"Of course, Lady Celebrian is by far the most radiant of them all!" The voice slurred a bit, a hiccup cutting him off before the elf started to nod assuredly to himself. His long, gold spun hair rustled down his back from the sharp staccato movements.

A smug laugh answered his words, short but victorius. "Ah, but you forget, my friend! Lady Celebrian is the noble offspring of our Lady Galadriel." Haldir waited for the noticeable chock to fade from the balrogslayer's face before continuing. "Good looks comes with the heritage. But nothing can trump Lady Galadriel's majestic beauty."

Glorfindel gave a sour look as he slammed the small cup down on the table, sloshing a bit of clear liquid on the table in the process. "You lie. Lady Galadriel may be the best Lórien has to offer, but hear my words, Haldir. That elleth is well past her glory days."

Now it was Haldir's turn to gape, before seconds later his face flushed an angry red. "How dare you..." He growled dangerously, hands tightening into balls on the table. Glorfindel raised a brow, feeling quite victorious about making a valid point. He was right, after all. Not even elleth were immune to the effects of time. But commenting on how the lady of the wood had slowly but surely faded in appearance over the millenia would probably earn him a bloody nose, so he refrained. The marchwarden was ridiculously sensitive on that subject. Ironic, considering Haldir had been the one to start the blasted discussion in the first place! Besides, Glorfindel had a good sense for things like these. A new time was dawning, and with it the old had to step back to let the young shine. That included the likes of Galadriel, in his opinion...

The Lórien Marchwarden quickly drained his glass, releasing a hiss at the burn it caused as it made its way down his throat. The miruvor did little to ease his temper, however. For if it was something that riled him more than anything, it was hearing someone insult his Lady, intentionally or not.

"You." He hissed between clenched teeth, pointing an accusing finger at the shameless blond. Haldir's eyes grew suspiciously glossy, but it did little to soften the angry glare in them. "I demand a duel! To protect the honor of my Lady and Realm I shall gladly defeat you, Oh Mighty Balrogslayer!"

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he scoffed, his expression hard even though he swayed a bit when he leaned closer toward the other blond across the small table. A treatening air set around him, which made him seem every inch of his almost 7 feet tall build.

"Oh, really?" Glorfindel challenged. "I would like to see you try. Let us see how well you fare without that infernal bow of yours."

Haldir's hand slammed down on the table as he pushed himself up, their small cups clattering from the force. Glorfindel's chair mirrored him and scraped backwards along the floor with a screech, the blond already halfway out of his chair when there was a sudden loud smack!

"Ouch!"

Haldir started, before stepping back a bit, squinting to make sense of the suddenly three-headed shape standing there instead of one. Glorfindel rubbed at his abused head, messing up his hair in the process. "What in the-" he started but was cut off. A distinct chill ran down his spine as an ominous pressure settled behind him.

" _Glorfindel._ " Said blonde winced, shoulders squaring up instinctively. But it was already to late. There was a loud thunk as a thick sheaf of expertly organized papers flopped onto the wooden table.

"Here I go about desperately trying to keep this whole house afloat and for what?" Erestor's icy tone cut deep and hard, leaving no room for argument. Not that Glorfindel would have tried. It never ended well for him, anyways. "To find you _drinking_. And in the middle of the day, no less!"

"Ah, but Erestor-" He tried, casting a quick eye at his accomplice in crime. But Haldir had already put a good distance and a few pieces of furniture between himself and the furious steward.

"No. Buts."

Glorfindel winced. A loud Erestor was a good one. It was when he turned low or silent that you needed to start worrying. Right now, it did not look so good for either of them. Not that his current intoxicated state made it any better. He swayed a bit, his drunken feet finding it incredibly hard to keep themselves steady on the decidedly wobbly floor. Erestor quickly noticed his subtle reach for the top rail of the chair.

"Oh Valar. You're tipsy..." There was a welcoming feast to be had in an hour and their Seneschal and Head of the Imladrian Forces was drunk! Erestor wanted nothing more than to pull at his face in exasperation, but alas! It was impossible! Awkwardly, he adjusted Elladan on his arm, reminding himself not to sqeeze too hard, lest he kill the boy. That would have been an awful side effect.

"N-now, Erestor. Let's not be hasty." Hesitantly, Glorfindel raised a hand against the earful he could sense approaching while he slowly backed away, dragging the chair with him. His balance was shot, but at least attempting a retreat was marginally better than remaining within the immediate line of fire. Sweat formed at his temple. His alcohol muddled mind distantly noting how the steward's eyes had deepened even further from their usual slate grey, dark and glittering. _Dangerous._ Thankfully, Glorfindel had more than one ally _._

"Oh, if it isn't the young master!"

Thank the Valar for Haldir's intervention! Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief, a hand over his racing heart. Erestor seemed spooked indeed when all of a sudden Haldir was there, up in his face, hands brushing chubby cheeks. Elladan squeeled, wiggling in place and Erestor turned distinctly uncomfortable. His eyes jumping between the babe and the platinum haired elf.

"May I?" Haldir asked.

Erestor hesitated for a bit, silently debating whether or not handing a babe over to an intoxicated elf with sharp objects on his person really was a wise idea. In the end, he relented. If only to be free of Elladan for a moment. The Valar knew he was not made to hold babies, especielly not ones who insisted on chewing at anything within their reach. He brushed down his robes, still keeping a protective eye on the babe who was now giggling happily away as the Lórien elf lifted him up and down playfully.

"My, aren't you a big one!" Haldir cooed, not even noticing the stares sent his way. It was then that Erestor realized that the Marchwarden probably hadn't met Elladan yet before this. After all, the barely ten month old twins had never been out of Imladris before now. A look of confusion grew on Haldir's face, before he added as in afterthought, "And exactly the same..."

Glorfindel laughed while Erestor felt himself relax a bit. His eyebrows lowered down over his eyes again as he tried to keep his face from cracking up similarly to Glorfindel at the comical expression the marchwarden wore. There were few times indeed when one managed to catch the Lórien Marchwarden unawares. This seemed to be one of them.

Covering his mouth with one hand, Erestor hid a smile. "They are twins, Lord Haldir."

"Twins?" He blinked, suddenly turning Elladan this way and that before sprouting the most ludicrous thing Erestor had ever heard. "Thank the Valar! I almost thought you had learnt to fly in order for you to have come back this fast. After all, Lothlórien is a long way. Especially for a tiny babe such as yourself," He said seriously to Elladan.

His tone of voice must have set him off, for soon the big blue eyes were watering and a loud wail rose from the babe. Haldir froze, "Ah-"

"No, not me!" Glorfindel spluttered as the blond tried to hand the now crying babe off to the nearest elf. Logically, Erestor became the next viable target and the steward cringed as the cries intensified. How could anyone possibly willingly wish for these things? It all sounded like a whole lot of trouble and little personal gain. After all, they were so... _fragile_. His hands wrapped around the sides of his tiny chest, right beneath Elladan's arms. He was red faced now and utterly miserable. Wet streaks marking his cheeks.

Erestor grimaced. What was he supposed to do?

"Don't... Don't cry, Elladan." He waited for the change, but nothing happened. The boy seemed practically unaffected by his words. Erestor glanced at the others. "Now what? He won't stop."

Glorfindel seemed utterly clueless about what to do, so in the end it all came down to Haldir. The blond cleared his throat, mumbling something undeciferable.

"What?" Erestor asked, nerves already starting to fray from the constant screaming. It _hurt_.

"Well, _rock_ him! My brothers always enjoyed it."

Erestor looked sceptic, but then he remembered seeing Lord Elrond doing something similar. Though the rythmic motions definitely looked less soothing, Erestor supposed he might as well try it. Bringing the babe close and no longer holding him awkwardly at arms reach, Erestor propped Elladan up against his chest, one arm firmly securing him to keep him from falling while another cupped his head. Those young necks were ridiculously weak.

"There, there..." he said stiffly, jiggling the boy a bit. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths, hoping. After a while Elladan sniffled, struggling a bit before he settled down. His tiny hand grasped long dark strands like a lifeline as he held them close. Erestor frowned at the picture it made. Somehow an odd feeling stirred inside him, subtle yet warm. He immediately squashed it as best he could.

"You did it.." Glorfindel said in awe. The words broke the small trance Erestor was caught up in, which in turn stilled his movements. Elladan seemed to sense it however so soon the rythmic motions became more soft – _smooth_.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you must have a knack for this."

"Oh, nonsense! It's the hair." Erestor said in a strong whisper as if it should be obvious. Still, it was better than learning he had a talent for soothing small elflings. That would probably only get him more trouble than it was worth. Not to mention the risk of Elrond saddling him with childcare, upon everything else. No, he was happy to be steward and the occasional advisor, thank you very much!

"You _do_ have similar hair colors," Glorfindel concurred. It would only be natural for Elladan to associate the familiar with safety. Even if it was Erestor. He shivered at the thought.

Dark eyes leveled him with a stare and Glorfindel knew that Erestor had somehow sensed his thoughts. Hopefully, he would be able to blame it on the miruvor later. If he survived that long, that is.

"So... What did you want anyway, Erestor?" The balrogslayer asked, trying to shift the subject to something more palatable than impending pain and humiliation. But the reminder only seemed to sour the steward's mood further. His face loosing color all together.

"The speech! Oh, Eru!" Erestor moaned, longing to sink to the ground at his own stupidity but unwilling to startle Elladan, who seemed so close to falling asleep. His head surveyed the room. It was a small guard lounge, free of any other occupants. A comfortable space for the guards to take a short break in... His eyes brightened as he found what he was searching for. A cunning expression growing on his face. "Lord Haldir. Please secure that fool to a chair. We _need_ to sober him up."

Glorfindel paled. Erratically, he followed the steward with his eyes as Erestor wandered the cramped space. Wondering what fiendish plan the elf had in mind this time. A pair of strong hands on his shoulders stopped his panicking thoughts however.

The calculative smile on the Marchwarden's face did not make him feel much better, though.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

He sat at his desk, working. All things were on their way. Erestor had, in some miraculous way that went beyond all reasoning, managed to save the day and the Last Homely House's reputation once more.

Erestor breathed a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Hand still clutching his worn feathered quill. He glanced at the box by his feet. It was a shallow thing which was little more than a foot deep, stuffed with feathered pillows and a blanket. A perfect space to sleep in. Or so he thought as he watched Elladan's sleeping form, all curled up like a particularly satisfied kitten after a whole day of play.

Erestor would not begrudge the boy his respite. He too felt like sleeping for hours after everything he had been through today. Thankfully, his duties kept him away from the crowds and drunken revelry. And it was only by praying to the stars and their makers that Erestor had gathered enough faith to trust in Glorfindel's words. The blond had after all given his word not to mess up. Though, Erestor thought sourly, it was probably just another ruse to get out from under his feet. The balrogslayer had been particularly jumpy ever since they had forced two jugs of water down his throat.

Really, he acted as if they were trying to kill him. The fool...

If only it was that easy.

Erestor leaned his head into his palm, elbow propped up as he skimmed though another list of wares and perishable food items he had to order for next month. Eyelids drooped slowly. He jerked to attention, head shaking from side to side to clear it.

No, no.

He hovered the tip of the inked quill over the document, checking off another ware. Potatoes. Lots, and lots of potatoes.

Erestor released a long breath. Setting his quill aside in its stand. He should probably do something more physically engaging. Just to stop himself from nodding off. But...

He turned to watch Elladan. The one physical anchor that lodged him in place. Why did it have to be so stationary? Then again, walking around the house with a babe in a box would only raise unnecessary attention...

Still, Elladan was so tiny Erestor could probably get away with hiding him inside his loose robes. People wouldn't even notice...

 _Elladan_. The firstborn and heir to Lord Elrond's title and estate. A heavy weight to bear this early in life for something so small. How Celebrian could stand to leave such a vulnerable thing behind went beyond him. After all, what was the point in bringing one but not two babes? Though, Erestor admitted, it would be less of a burden while travelling. Erestor never had been quite invested in their care before this, but it seemed troublesome enough raising one. He could only imagine how caring for two at a time must be...

He frowned at his own thoughts. Poor thing, Erestor thought as he watched Elladan bring his thumb towards his mouth. They have never been parted before and now they have been separated so forcefully. No wonder Elladan cried at every little thing. Erestor had barely been able to set the boy down all day since he would cry everytime he tried to do so. He was the same with Elrond. When asked, Elrond mentioned something about physical closeness easing the boy's restlessness from being separated from his brother.

Being an only child, Erestor never put a lot of weight in physical bonds. But perhaps twins were special? After all, they had been together from the very beginning. Erestor was beginning to suspect Elrond knew more about it than he liked to admit, being a twin and all.

"Erestor?" Elrond, looking more frazzled than he had been earlier when he left him, stood in the doorway. One hand wrapped around the doorhandle, subtly keeping the old thing from creaking. He must have picked up on the stillness in the room, for his storm grey eyes were quickly attached to the improvised crib.

"He fell asleep." Erestor did not know why he felt like explaining himself. After all, he had read that elflings slept during the day a lot. As in hours. And this was the first time he slept since this morning.

Soundless, Elrond crossed the floor. His loving eyes peered down at the child. "I can see that."

"Thank you, Erestor." Elrond bent down with fluid grace, easing the sleeping babe into his arms undisturbed. A grateful smile found its place on his lips before Elrond pressed a soft kiss to the boy's downy midnight crown. "I knew I could trust you, my friend. See you tomorrow. Good night."

Erestor stared after the tall figure, catching the way the light reflected off of Elrond's silver hair-ornaments. How his strong frame cradled Elladan's soft body against his as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Unreplacable.

"Good night, my Lord." The whisper echoed in the silence of the room.

Suddenly his office felt far too empty for his liking. From the sounds filtering from the Great Hall he could tell the feasting was still going strong. Most of the candles were still lit, sending sparkles of glowing lights through the garden windows. Glorfindel was probably up to no good again. Lord Haldir was surely using the time spent drinking to spread even more malicious rumors about the famed balrogslayer. Erestor should see to it that unnecessary damage was kept down to a minimal. After all, that was what any vaguely responsible elf would do.

Erestor laughed.

He guessed fatherhood came in all sorts and forms.

* * *

 **# _The end._**


End file.
